


Miss You

by feralplant



Series: Back of The Venue [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralplant/pseuds/feralplant
Summary: Arin gets a call from Dan after the last time they saw each other. Dan calls him every time he gets a chance to and they decide to try something new.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Back of The Venue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this into a series! I figured it might be better than chapters? I don’t know lol if I messed up and should have kept it as a long story but I had more ideas than just a chapter 2 to have this split in between. Enjoy nonetheless! Also I don’t know if the format is messed up or not let me know?

Two weeks had passed since Arin had been to a concert. That means he hadn’t seen Dan since getting dropped off at the train station.  
Until he got a phone call. 

“Hello? This is Arin speaking.” 

“Hey. This is Dan speaking.” 

Arin became way more alert. He sat up in bed and stammered. “Dan! You! Called me.” 

“I did call you! I’m on the phone with you right now. I hope I didn’t wake you up I don’t really know the time zones.” Dan laughed. Arin felt his face heat up. 

“No I’m up. I wasn’t asleep at all just doodling a bit.” Arin looked down at the sketchbook to see some doodles he did of some faces he saw at the grocery store that day. 

“Oh really? That’s cool I’m glad to hear. Hope you’re doing good.” Arin could hear Dan smiling through the phone. 

“I’m doing great. I can’t complain ,” Arin shrugged. “How about you?” 

“Tour has been good. Got a couple more shows then it’s back home. I’ve been missing you a lot. I would’ve called sooner but I didn’t want to be exhausted when we got to talk again.” 

Arin’s heart swelled up. Wow. He actually missed him. That made him so happy to hear. 

“Aw well I’ve missed you too. A whole lot.” 

The two caught up and laughed for a good two hours before falling asleep on the phone together. When Arin woke up there was no one on the line. He figured Dan had left whatever hotel room he was staying at.  
-  
Every couple of days when Dan was at a hotel he would call Arin up to talk. And they could talk for hours about everything. They were learning a lot about each other. 

They even had tried phone sex for the time being of having been far away from each other. Dan dang Arin up on a Saturday after a party of drinking alcohol and some cocaine.

“Arin...do you wanna try something with me?” He asked. 

“What’s the lowdown?” Arin asked. 

“I’m drunk. And high. They had coke.” Dan had talked to Arin about cocaine before so this was no surprise to him. The alcohol part was a little. 

“How do I say this...I’m really missing your cock right now. I’m so fucking horny. Can you help me out?” Dan growled into the phone and Arin shivered. 

“Why didn’t you just do it with someone at the party? Like Ross?” Arin asked. 

“I can’t! It’s not the same, not what I need right now. Usually we’d be aces but I only want you.” 

Arin was surprised. He didn’t get jealous or upset when Dan had sex with others because they weren’t in a monogamous relationship. Just like Dan wouldn’t be upset if he slept with other people or started going around. The fact that Dan was choosing a phone call over people throwing themselves at him was telling. 

“It’s simple. Don’t stress yourself out darling. Just keep one hand free to touch yourself and listen to me. Do you wanna try?” 

Arin could use a good ole jerk off session after all the sketching he did that day. Even though his wrist kind of hurt he figured he could try. 

“Yeah. I’m down with it.” 

“Mmm okay. Let’s see. I’m just kind of palming myself a bit y’know? Running my hands my thighs just teasing. I’m just really sensitive right now. Like ultra sensitive.”

“What are you wearing?” Arin cringed at his question because he knew it was so typical but he needed the visuals. 

“Black almost see through shirt. My favorite pair of black pants. You remember those. And that’s about it. What about you?” 

Arin looked down. “White t shirt and some boxers. I just got out the shower about a hour ago.” 

“I’d pull that shirt right off you. Kiss down your chest then back up again to your collarbones.” 

Arin figured he should do something with his hands too. He tweaked at one of his nipples. 

“Yeah? That’s good. I’d like to just...I’d love to touch your chest and pull that shirt off of you as soon as I could.” Arin offered. He was just only hoping he didn’t sound lame. 

“I like that Big Cat. That’s good.” 

“Id run my lips down to your abdomen and to your hard cock. I’d want to suck you off so good. I miss your cock down my throat.” 

“Fuck...I want to see that flushed face of yours just like that. Id be melting underneath you right now.” Dan was stroking himself. 

“God you’re such a slut.” Arin didn’t know where the words came from, but they sure fell out of his mouth in a purr and Dan made the loudest moan. 

“Fuck yes I am! I’m such a slut. I’m such a slut for you.” Arin wondered if that was just the alcohol talking. Or coke. 

“Yeah? I think you are too. You’re such a slut for my cock. Are you pulling your hair thinking about it?” 

The phone on Dan’s end was next to his mouth. One hand wrapped around his length and the other gripping his hair. “Lucky guess?” 

Arin hummed at the thought. 

“I know you’d bend me over on the bed and rock my world. I know you would.” Dan huffed loudly. 

“I’d fuck you in your green room before you go on stage too.” Arin was just flipping through his dream book at this point. 

“You would!” Dan almost shouted. “How would you do i-it?” 

Oh. Arin had it all planned out. “You’d have some time alone with me in your green room before you go on stage. You be looking so irroestiable that I’d push you up against the wall and grind myself in your ass.” Arin closed his eyes. He could see it all. The full picture. 

“Oh fuck! I want you to. I wanna go onstage full of your hickeys in my...neck. Knowing that you just came in me...” Dan moaned. 

“Who said I’d let you cum? I’d eat you out first-“  
“Arin!”  
“Dan?”  
“You’re gonna...eat me out?” 

“I’m gonna eat you out right until it’s time for you to perform. You’d have to wait until after your show for me to fuck you. You slut.” 

“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!” Dan huffed loudly and Arin felt it too. 

“Then after your show is when I’d fuck you so hard. You’d be whining so loud to cum!” Arin was getting really into it. 

“Arin cum with me. Please cum. Please cum for me.” 

Arin came into his first shortly after and thrusted into his hand. Dan could hear Dan cumming as well. 

“Fuck...Arin...fuck.” Dan sounded breathless. He could only imagine how he looked. Fucked out and messy. 

Arin wished he could’ve covered him in kisses at that point. Wished he was holding him and brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Fuck. I need a cigarette after all that.” Dan groaned softly and rolled over to reach for his pack. 

For once in Arin’s life he was missing the smell of the cigarettes. 

“I haven’t cum that hard since the last I seen you.” Arin grabbed some tissues off his nightstand to start cleaning up. 

“It’s been awhile for me too. I just can’t wait to see you again. Only three more weeks, babe.” Arin heard the sound of the lighter flicker. 

Three weeks. Holy shit.


End file.
